ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
New Hampshire Gothic
' New Hampshire Gothic' is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Case #1: Fitzwilliam, New Hampshire This week the team investigates an eerie estate that was once a family home and now functions as a museum. The property was first built in 1837 and since this time, there have been four known deaths on the premises. To date, guests claim to have seen the apparition of a young boy and a phantom cat roaming through the house. So the Ghost Hunters step in to see if there's any validity to the sightings that have been made. Jason, Grant and Eddie begin their search in the Pahaska Tepee Cafe where allegedly, the apparition of a cowboy was seen. The Ghost Hunters let Eddie test out his hunting skills with the thermal imager. Eddie prides himself on being a big skeptic, but gets the surprise of his life when an image appears for a brief moment on the imager. Then, when he walks into another area of the cafe he begins to feel uneasy. Grant finds that Eddie's uneasiness is most likely related to the high amounts of electromagnetic fields in the area. Later on Eddie goes back with Steve and Dave to conduct an EVP session in the cafe and they find no activity. Jason and Grant begin their search in the living room where the ghost of both the cat and the little boy were seen. When doing a sweep, they find a hot spot on the thermal imaging camera on the floor. Realizing that the heat signature is coming from the level beneath them, Jay and Grant head down to the basement. On their way there, they get a random surge on the K2 meter. Ironically (or perhaps eerily) the place where the surge occurs happens to be the same spot where the witness said she saw a little boy looking at her. When the hunters get to the basement they notice that the EMF readings are flat, which is bizarre because upstairs, the thermal imager indicated there was something or someone in the basement. Then, suddenly Jay and Grant smell the strong odor of cat urine and hear something rustling in the corner. When they get closer they hear a purring sound. Yet visibly, they can't see anything and no image shows up on the thermal camera. A clear case of paranormal cat and mouse it seems. Later on, Steve and Dave investigate the bedroom where the closet door allegedly popped open by itself when a woman was cleaning. The investigators are able to quickly debunk this claim. They notice that when enough pressure is applied on the floorboard near the doorframe, the door opens slightly, easily misleading someone else to believe that a paranormal was the culprit. The most exciting and startling event of the night occurs when Kris and Amy are investigating the kitchen. According to legend, two apparitions were seen in this area and one is believed to be the ghost of Amos Blake, the former owner of the house. The hunters hear noises coming from the tool room and when they go to investigate, they find the room empty. Yet the camera tells a different story. The chains on the walls are lifted mid air and then fall by themselves. After this, the team wraps the case and reviews the evidence. Based on the amazing encounters had during the hunt, the team agrees that there is definitely paranormal activity occurring in the Amos Blake house. Case #2: Pensacola, Florida TAPS heads south to hunt for paranormals in the Pensacola museum, which was originally used as a saloon in the 1800s. Presently, one worker says she felt something tug at her purse and other people claim they've seen shadowy figures that are only a few feet tall in the main room. And once, when the staff came in to work they found books stacked neatly in the middle of the floor, where they had not been the night before. While Steve and Dave take a leave of absence to work on Syfy's new Ghost Hunters Academy , series Dustin Pari and Britt Griffith help the team out. Kris and Amy begin their search in the second floor hallway where a woman felt something tug at her purse. Kris tries to reenact the scene by brining her purse to the hunt. Though nothing tugs her, both hunters hear strange scrapping and shuffling sounds near them. But each time they follow the noises, the culprit appears to run away from the hunters to the other end of the hall. This game of chase keeps up for a while until the noises cease. Meanwhile, Jason and Grant go to the reception area where books were found stacked neatly on the floor the next morning when the staff came in. This is also the same room where the shadows have been seen. While, the hunters are unable to find any explanation for why the books were lined on the floor by themselves but they do feel that shadows were most probably being cast by the figures of people walking past the building. Later on Dust and Britt investigate this same area and are also unable to find any traces of paranormal evidence. After the hunt, the team does more research on the building and learns that a body was found on the property- most probably a remnant from the museum's saloon days. With the slight evidence gathered, the team feels that the property isn't necessarily haunted but perhaps there is a spirit trapped within certain objects of the museum causing subtle paranormal occurrences. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes